1. Field
The present invention relates generally to providing multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) for networks that have mixed internet protocols.
2. Related Art
Multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) and enhanced MBMS (eMBMS) refer to procedures and interfaces specified for 3GPP wireless communications networks that provide point-to-multipoint connections. MBMS may be used to provide multicast and broadcast services over, for example, long term evolution (LTE) networks.